1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor for electric jogging device, and more particularly to a motor whose rotor includes a extending roller to directly bring the moving band in motion in order to simplify the motor transmission parts and to reach the more practical value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional motor for electric jogging device is designed as FIG. 1 shows. The motor 10 is fastened on one side under the frame 21 of the jogging device 20. A rotor axle 11 of the motor 10 is able to transmit a small coaxial gear 12 while the power is transmitted to a greater gear 14 by means of a transmission belt 13. A roller 15 is fastened in the middle of the greater gear 14. When the motor rotates, the said small gear 12, the transmission belt 13 and the greater gear 14 will be therefore brought in motion one after another so that the roller also rotates and furthermore the movement band 22 on the roller is brought in cyclic motion on the same place.
However, this conventional motor 10 is only operable in coordination with the great gear 14, the small gear 12, the transmission belt 13 and the roller 15 so that the assembly of the transmission parts is more complicated and wastes more working time. Moreover, the possibility of malfunction is increased because of the high complexity of the assembly parts.